A la luz del trueno
by shojo88
Summary: No importa cuanto lo intente... nunca más se borrará de su memoria.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**En la luz del trueno**

_"Un animal herido solo piensa en su propio dolor"_

_Noir.  
_

-¡Espera!, ¡Puedo explicarlo!- La joven observó el rostro desesperado del hombre, sus rasgos se alargaban bajo la luz eléctrica del trueno que inundaba su habitación. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver esos ojos suplicantes, ni escuchar sus razones tal vez demasiado sólidas, tal vez demasiado vagas. La luz finalmente murió, extinguida bajo la lluvia que azotaba con fuerza en la ventana, ambos quedaron a oscuras, con el corazón en vilo, sin saber que decir, hacer o siquiera pensar.

-Por favor, vete- Susurró finalmente la joven Tendo, buscando el apoyo de su cama. Aún no lo entendía, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Desde cuando?, no podía encontrar las respuestas, pero tampoco deseaba escucharlas, era demasiado doloroso pensar en esas posibilidades. Un trueno iluminó de nuevo la estancia, mostrando sus siluetas aún estáticas antes de que nuevamente los tragara la oscuridad. -¡VETE!- Akane se dio vuelta, furiosa, no podía tener esa presencia cerca, necesitaba que desapareciera de su vista.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Escúchame!- El joven alargó una de sus manos, tanteando la oscuridad para llegar hasta ella, la luz eléctrica nuevamente iluminó su camino y se sorprendió de la palidez de su mano temblorosa. Por un momento la comparo con los finos hilos de una telaraña enredada. Bajo su extremidad y miró el suelo, no sabía que hacer, no tenía el valor de buscar los ojos de ella en esa luminosidad tan viva, tan fuerte, tan dañina. Akane buscó sus ojos, su visión empañada por las lágrimas creyó encontrar su rostro en medio de la oscuridad y alzando su derecha descargó una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla. El ruido del trueno presidió la luz, que mostró la cara roja por el impacto y los ojos atónitos de él, finalmente junto el valor, para ver el rastro de luz mortecina aún vivo en sus ojos. En sus ojos marrones, esas pupilas tan calidas, que siempre le aguardaban con una sonrisa, esa mirada bella, surcada de dolor y de dudas. El peso de sus acciones recayó sobre sus hombros como el aguacero que luchaba por entrar a la casa. Abatido, con el recuerdo aún demasiado vivo, alargó una de sus manos y tocó su hombro con miedo. –Perdóname- Susurró, apretando levemente esa piel cálida con su mano fría, antes de caminar hasta la ventana y salir por ella. La joven no reacciono, se quedo impávida hasta que nuevamente la habitación se lleno de luz, vio la ventana abierta y azotada por el viento, la lluvia mojando su escritorio y las pisadas marcadas en él. Cerró la ventana y apoyó su frente sobre el frío cristal, llorando amargamente. "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba, mientras dejaba que su pena fluyera, sin obstáculos, sin vergüenza, sin dolor, solo esa enorme pena que la consumía. En el tejado Ranma se acercó a la figura cabizbaja.

-¿Ryouga?- Inquirió, sin sorpresa, pero con pesar. Lo esperaba luego de la escena de la cocina El pequeño cerdito empapado no dio muestras de escucharlo, pero no se sorprendió cuando se sentó al lado de él. Puso su mano femenina sobre él, intentando transmitirle algo de esperanza en medio de su ruda camarería. Ranma sintió que su corazón se oprimía cuando escuchó los sollozos de su prometida por sobre la lluvia, espero cinco minutos bajo la tormenta, mientras los truenos iluminaban intermitentemente el paisaje, antes de levantarse y bajar hasta la habitación de ella, ya fuera para ser golpeado o para responder a las interrogantes de ella. Al abrir la ventana la encontró llorando, sentada en su cama. Con miedo se acercó a la joven, pero el abrazo de esta lo descolocó, rodeó sus hombros en una torpe caricia y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. Al sentir el dolor de ella en su hombro se dio cuenta que eso era peor que ser golpeado. Pensó en las dos almas que sufrían esa noche y, hundiendo su femenino rostro en el cuello de su prometida, se prometió explicárselo todo y esperar que no lo odiara a él también. Ryouga se repondría y ella también, o por lo menos, eso era lo que él esperaba. La tormenta finalmente descargó el último trueno de la noche, dejando solo el murmullo de la lluvia en la ciudad. Las labores para reparar el cableado eléctrico empezaron.

_NdA: Esta pequeña historia no nació como un fic, sino como un escrito cualquiera, esos que se amontonan en mi pc, pero sin quererlo fue tomando el cariz de fic... algo triste... pero nació. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la siguiente actualización. Saludos._


End file.
